Ashes to ashes
by Maniacmatt01
Summary: Fetch and Delsin are wanted for the murder of 300 innocent people. But it's wasn't really them, a new conduit has appeared and causes havoc in Seattle, then things get really crazy when captain price and Niko Bellic come to save the day
1. Niko intro

Hey guys and gals this is my first attempt at a fanfic so I'm very nervous and excited at the same time. Wow I don't know why but anyways this is a inFamous/GTA/CoD crossover and yes I know it's not in the crossover section but I thought this way more people would read it, sorry in advance if I have any grammar errors. I'm an Aussie and I'm a guy so yea, grammar isn't really my thing. Anyways enough with this and on to the fanfic, bye guys hope u enjoy!

June 9th 2014

Niko Bellic checked the time on his phone, 4:27 am it read on a little clock. He had to squint to even see the little clock icon. "Fuck me! Sleep, why do you hate me so much right now." Niko grunted as he got up knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep, he was almost at the door to his bathroom when he felt a vibration in his hand. He looked at the screen, it was Roman. "Niko it's your cousin, want to go bowling?" "Not now Roman. Why the fuck are you up this early anyway, and why do you want to go bowling?!" Niko replied, maybe a little harsher than what was expected. "I just wanted to hang with my cousin, who is obviously to cool to hang out with me anymore! And the kids woke me up earlier and wanted to go bowling, come on Niko come see the kids. You know how much they love you." Roman said very comely. "Fine then Roman, I will go bowling with you and your kids at... What time is it?" Niko paused to check the time which was now 4:36 "I will go bowling with you at 4:36 in the morning!" Niko chuckled to himself. He made his way downstairs and turned in the tv to see the news, he let out a little gasp when he saw what was on the screen... "Three bio-terrorists have attacked a D.U.P mobile command centre in Seattle this morning. The names of these teens are, Delson Rowe,Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims. Anyone who has seen these people are to go to the D.U.P immediately!" The hot news reader read out. "Oh shit, I'm headed to Seattle in two days, maybe I should cancel my flight" Niko said to himself.

Niko arrive late to the bowling alley, and as soon as he opened the door he saw Romans' kids rush up to him and wrap themselves around his legs. "Hey guys!" Niko said a bit embarrassed by the way he couldn't walk with them crawling around on his legs. "Niko! Hey come over here!" He heard Roman shout rather loudly but not with any anger in his voice which Niko was afraid that he was angry at him for some reason. "Niko did you catch the news this morning?" Roman said with a bit of sadness in his voice knowing that Niko was going to Seattle. "Hey, I'm not scare of a few kids that have fucking powers, they're know match for me. For I am Niko fucking Bellic!" Romans cousin shouted out, embarrassing both of them. "Just don't get yourself killed by any kids with powers." Roman mocked. The cousins and best friends were bowling for a while and then Roman got his fifth strike in a row. "Yeah, suck my cock bitches!" Roman shouted as he won the game. "Roman don't swear in front of the kids" Niko warned. Niko said his goodbyes and went home realising that it was now 12:09 pm. Holy crap I was in there a long time. Well I better go home Niko thought to himself. When he reached the front door he knew something wasn't right, he saw a note on the door it read: Niko you passed out when we where bowling. I had to drive you home brother. From little Jacob.

What? I don't remember Jacob being there Niko thought he shrugged that off though and went inside.


	2. Price intro

**Alright guys I know last chapter was really small but I promise that this one will be longer and way more interesting. Don't forget to leave a review, telling me any ideas that you have about the next chapter. Anyways bye and enjoy!**

June 10th 2014

"Captain Price, sir you need to see this" Price heard Ghost call out "what is it Ghost." Price grunted rather annoyed by the loud voice of Ghost. Price was about to speak, but he saw some pictures of some people in their early twenties. "These three have been on a rampage through Seattle. They've managed to kill three hundred people in one day." Ghost informed Price. "Shepherd wants us to eliminate them, he says alive or dead." Ghost added. "Bloody hell what weapons do they have to kill all those people?" Price said intrigued by the body count. "None... They have...powers" Ghost said in his usual calm voice. This made price laugh hysterically "ha so we're trying to capture kids with super powers" He said when he finally stopped laughing. "Alright if your done laughing on your arse, we have a job to do. This is a joint op, we will be working with the walker brothers. From the marines" "Bloody yanks" price replied to Ghosts information. "We will be meeting up with them later this afternoon to discuss the briefing, so don't be late" Ghost said before leaving the room.

Later at the briefing Price found out that Ghost had lied about the members of this operation only being them, Hesh and Logan. It turned out to be all of task force 141 and a large group of marines. Captain price was not fond of being around such a large group and had heard the briefing two times already, so he decided to go outside and have a smoke. He leaned against the hard concrete wall when he heard some people talking in the other side, using his stealth skills he made his way to the other side. Just as he suspected, three terrorists all of them armed to the teeth. (Hmm I wonder if those are the kids ghost was talking about... Nah they're armed...and have a middle eastern look to them, so maybe it's not the kids" price said in a very low whisper to himself. He made his way quietly behind them, then with 3 shots of his silenced pistol all three of them dropped to the ground. Price took two steps when he noticed one of the men moving, Price moved over to the man and grabbed him by the hair. "Who are you working for?" Price interrogated.

"I'm not telling you anything"'that's all Price needed to hear, He grabbed a nearby chair and hit it over the terrorists head. "Maybe now you will talk" "m-my boss is makarov" the terrorist said weakly.

Makarov will have to wait, we have bigger things to deal with right now. Price took a moment to think, finally having that smoke that he went out to have. Price was asleep in a chair as soon as he sat in it. Kayla, the new member of task force 141 looked at the old man, she knew nothing about him other than that he had been in the SAS and was a good friend of their captain, soap mactavish. She had seen his medals that he got from different wars and was actually excited to be doing this op with him. "H-hi" was all Kayla managed to say but that was enough to wake up the sleeping captain. "Hey?" Price looked confused and looked around to see Kayla, he admired her beauty. She was a brunette, quite pale and he guessed she was 5,10. The eyes were what really got his attention, soft blue eyes. "Um, well I uh guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kayla"

Price and Kayla spoke for hours before Ghost said that their plane was about to leave...

**Ok guys my second chapter is up. I know it has nothing to do with infamous but Delsin and Fetch will be in the next two chapters ok plz review and follow, favourite. Thanks bAlright guys I know last chapter was really small but I promise that this one will be longer and way more interesting. Don't forget to leave a review, telling me any ideas that you have about the next chapter. Anyways bye and enjoy**!


End file.
